


Sirène

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, First Time Sex, M/M, Merman Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, fisherman harry, magical au, possibly the sexiest thing I've ever written, seriously my skin feels all tingly
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry potyka się o dziwną i piękną istotę - syrenę Louisa, Księcia Sirène - jak idzie wzdłuż plaży jedną nocą. Kiedy trochę magii Louisa, który nigdy nie odważyłby się wierzyć w zamianę płetw i łusek na prawdziwe ludzkie nogi, Harry bierze to na siebie, aby pokazać mu, jak dokładnie działa ten nowy organizm ludzki.<br/>(Syrena Louis, która zamienia się w człowieka i Harry zabiera go do domu i zabiera go do łóżka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirène

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirène](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443564) by [iwillpaintasongforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou). 



Z perspektywy czasu, to prawdopodobnie byłby dobry pomysł, aby Harry po prostu zostawił buty w rybaczówce, zanim zaczął spacer w dół plaży. Gdyby poszedł boso miałby palce w ciepłym piasku właśnie teraz, ale zamiast tego miał tylko piasek wkradający się do jego butów i to jest jakoś zupełnie inne. Ledwie zawędrował poza zasięg słuchu ruchliwego molo, kiedy uznał, że nadszedł czas, aby zrzucić obuwie.

Jest tam zbiór skał, daleko z przodu i Harry zaczyna wytyczać sobie drogę w tamtym kierunku, szukając jednego, który jest stosunkowo suchy, aby mógł usiąść i pozbawić się butów. Dostrzega jeden i sięga w dół, zaczynając szarpać sznurówki, podczas gdy szedł, chętny do bycia bosym, tak szybko jak to możliwe. Plan obrócił się przeciwko niemu, jakkolwiek, kiedy Harry - w całej jego długonogiej niezdarności - traci równowagę i nagle stwierdza, że jego twarz gwałtownie zbliża się do piasku.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech, przygotowując się do uderzenia twarzą w skałę, ale zamiast kamienia jest gorąca skóra, którą Harry czuję pod policzkiem jak ląduje w poprzek. Zajmuje mu chwilę dowiedzenie się, dlaczego to boli dużo mniej niż się spodziewał, a w kolejnej chwili unosi głowę i spogląda na osobę, która przerwała jego upadek.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą widzi, jest para niebieskich oczu, tak jasnych, że zawstydza morze, po prostu tak jasne i błyszczące, jak kiedy światło słoneczne skrzy się na falach. To mężczyzna - przystojny mężczyzna - być może w wieku Harry’ego z opaloną skórą i włosami w kolorze karmelu, które opadają na jego oczka. Musi się tu opalać, ukryty przed spojrzeniami pomiędzy grupami skał, ponieważ to, co przerwało upadek Harry’ego wydawało się być ciepłą, nagą skorą na miękkim brzuchu tego mężczyzny.

\- Tak mi przykro - mówi Harry po kilku przestraszonych mrugnięciach, siadając na raz, pozwalając obcemu wesprzeć się na łokciach. - Nie chciałem upaść na ciebie!

\- Jest w porządku - odpowiada mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem, głosem wysokim i trochę chrapliwym. - Przypuszczam, że mogę się podzielić moim miejscem odpoczynku, jeśli jesteś tak chętny do wpadnięcia*.

\- To _jest_ całkiem nadzwyczajne małe miejsce - zgadza się Harry, zauważając jak może widzieć stąd trochę plaży, skały ukryły tą przestrzeń tak dobrze. - Nikt nie przeszkodzi ci, jeśli chcesz po prostu położyć się i cieszyć morską br-

To mniej więcej wtedy Harry zauważa rybi ogon, tam gdzie powinny być nogi obcego.

Rzuca powtórne spojrzenie dodatkowo, ale bez względu na to, ile razy Harry próbuje mrugać, by odgonić obraz, ciągle pojawia się jakby chłopak, na którego się natknął na brzegu, który jest tylko człowiekiem od pasa w górę. Jego dolna połowa składa się z połyskujących niebiesko-zielonych łusek i cienkich jak pajęczyna płetw, rozkładających się na ziarnistej szarości skały, wyglądając jak nie na miejscu w prawdziwym świecie, jak diamenty na brudnym wiejskim placu. Jak Harry się wpatrywał, koniec ogona poruszył się trochę jak wesoła fala, i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale gapił się z powrotem na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam - mówi powoli - ale jesteś syrenką?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiada obcy gwałtownie, obraza maluje się w jego głosie. - O co ci chodzi?

Mała stróżka ulgi spływa w dół kręgosłupa Harry’ego i śmieje się nerwowo, kiedy szorował oczy wierzchem dłoni. - Przepraszam, muszę być odwodniony czy coś. Po drugie, mógłbym przysiąc, że masz-

\- Jestem syre _nem_ \- przerywa wyniośle jak jedna z jego delikatnych dłoni otrzepuje jego ramiona. - Brak cycków, widzisz? Masz czelność nazywać mnie syrenką!

\- Przepraszam - mówi Harry głupio, co musi być tysięcznym razem w tej rozmowie. - Syren, oczywiście. Jesteś s-syrenem.

Jego dziwny nowy znajomy kiwa mądrze głową, tak normalnie jak może być, pozornie nieświadomy szerokiego zaskoczenia w oczach Harry’ego lub sposobu, w jaki jego usta nie pozostają zamknięte. - Książę Louis, królestwa Sirène. Miło mi cię poznać, Dołeczku.

Louis sięga w górę, szturchając miejsce, gdzie policzek Harry’ego wgniata się do środka, i Harry znajduje się uśmiechającego instynktownie w odpowiedzi, tak że pogłębia się pod dotykiem Louisa. - Sirène? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.

\- Dobrze, że nie słyszałeś, prawda? Jesteś człowiekiem - odpowiada Louis, bardzo rzeczowo. - Wiesz zaskakująco mało o tym wszystkim. Należy się do mnie zwracać „Wasza Wysokość”, tak przy okazji. Nawet człowiek powinien to wiedzieć.

Harry sięga w górę, biorąc rękę bawiącą się jego policzkiem i przenosi ją do ust, wyciskając pocałunek na knykciach syrena. - Moje przeprosiny, Wasza Wysokość. Jestem Harry Styles i jestem zadowolony z poznania ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś - Louis uśmiecha się, odzyskując rękę, by złożyć obydwie za głową i wyluzować na gładkiej skale po raz kolejny, chłonąc ostatnie ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Chwila ciszy przewlekała się, jako że Louis najwyraźniej zapomina, że Harry tam jest i Harry próbuje uwierzyć w to, co jego oczy i uszy i zakończenia nerwowe mu mówią - że syreny są prawdziwe i że jeden z nich opala się waśnie obok niego. - Nie powinieneś być w wodzie? - w końcu udaje mu się powiedzieć, jako sposób na wypełnienie ciszy.

\- Prawdopodobnie - odpowiada stworzenie z leniwym drapaniem się poniżej pępka. - Nie mam zamiaru zostać na suchym lądzie na tak długo.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli to zrobisz?

\- To zależy czy dasz się przekonać do folkloru czy nie, jak przypuszczam. - Louis poruszył figlarnie brwiami i otworzył jedno oko, aby przyjrzeć się Harry’emu. - Logika mówi, że nic się nie stanie, może z wyjątkiem suchej skóry i oparzenia słonecznego. Legenda jednak mówi, że jak zostaniesz na suchym lądzie po zachodzie słońca, tracisz płetwy w zamian za ludzkie nogi.

\- Więc po prostu będziesz leżał i patrzył, co się dzieje? - mówi Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Co, jeśli tak naprawdę nie stracisz płetw?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, tors drgnął i rozciągnął się jak wypuścił wielkie ziewnięcie. - Nogi zawsze wydawały się być fajne. Poza tym, jestem troszkę łamaczem zasad.

 _W to, to ja mogę uwierzyć_ , myśli Harry, wędrując oczami w górę i w dół długości ciała Louisa w świetle umierającego słońca. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że jest księciem, ale zachowuje się bardziej jak diabeł, ze wszystkimi jego chytrymi uśmiechami i szybkimi słowami. Nie wydaje się przejmować możliwością straty, co czyni go magicznym - ale potem znów, gdy jesteś władcą podwodnego królestwa możliwe, że magia staje się przyziemna.

Więc Harry zdejmuje buty i skarpetki i siedzi cicho, oglądając słońce pełznące niżej, oglądając Louisa oddychającego powoli i równomiernie, jakby nie obchodził go świat. Kąt światła słonecznego zmienia się i promienie zaczynają odbijać się od łusek Louisa i rzucają promienne światło w oczy Harry’ego, blask niemal oślepia go, dopóki Harry nie wzdycha i wyrzuca rękę w górę, aby zablokować to. Nawet z mocno zamkniętymi oczami, brunet może zobaczyć światło stające się jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze, łuski iskrzące się niczym ogień, cały blask zachodzącego słońca świeci się na skórze Louisa-

Z jednym ostatecznym wybuchem światła rzucanego na łuski Louisa przez zachodzące słońce, zostawia Harry’ego obniżającego ramię i usiłującego wymrugać plamki z widoku. - Jezu, widzisz to? - tchnął, wściekle przecierając oczy.

\- O cholera - mamrocze Louis. - Jasna kurwa cholera.

\- Wiem, nigdy nie widziałem słońca świecącego tak jasno - odpowiada Harry. - Mnie też oślepiło.

\- Nie- Harry, moje _płetwy_!

Plamki z widzenia Harry’ego usunęły się w końcu i ponownie patrzył w dół na Louisa, tym razem w zupełnie innym celu. Stracony połyskujący turkusowy ogon, zamieniony na umięśnione łydki z grubymi udami i wszystkimi tymi pięknymi rzeczami, które są _pomiędzy_ udami - przez które Louis wydawał się nachylać, by zakryć to ze względu na skromność. To Harry jest tym, który się rumieni i rozbiera koszulę, marszcząc ją na kolanach Louisa i odwracając wzrok.

Louis nic sobie z tego nie robi, odciąga koszulę od razu i pozwala oczom wędrować po jego nowym ciele. - Spójrz na to! Historie były prawdziwe - tchnął w zdumieniu. - Cholera, mam _nogi_.

\- Jestem tego pewien - mówi Harry, jago głos jest bardziej niż trochę stłumiony. - Bardzo- bardzo piękne są, Wasza Wysokość.

Książę błysnął mu diabelskim uśmiechem, zanim wspiął się chwiejnie na nogi, kołysząc się i prawie przewracając, dopóki Harry nie wyrwał się do góry, zarzucając pomocne ramię dookoła jego talii. - To uczucie jest bardzo dziwne, nie? - duma Louis, patrząc w dół na palce u stóp i podrygując nimi. - Czuję się taki ciężki! I ziemia jest naprawdę bardzo daleko.

\- Nie tak daleko jak jest dla reszty z nas - mówi Harry, zauważając z rozbawieniem, że Louis jest na tyle niski, że może zobaczyć prawidłowo czubek jego karmelowych włosów.

\- No cóż, nie każdy potrzebuje nóg tak długich, że wyglądają jak macki meduzy!

Zanim Harry nawet ma szansę zripostować, Louis ścisnął jego udo i wystartował jak rakieta, pędząc w kierunku wody na chwiejnych nogach dalej niż jakiekolwiek dziecko jelenia, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Louis śmieje się z zachwytu jak jego kostki są otoczone przez chodną wodę z oceanu, chlupiąc dalej aż fale rozbijają się o jego kolana-

-i natychmiast przewrócił się twarzą w dół do wody.

Harry rzucił się, gdzie on zniknął pod powierzchnią wody i wyciągnął natychmiast Louisa, trzymając chłopaka w górze jak krztusił się i wypluwał słoną wodę. - Zgaduję, że nie tylko straciłem swoje płetwy - komentuje Louis, ciągle wiotki w uścisku Harry’ego. - Oddychanie pod wodą ponadto źle działa.

Wyglądał raczej jak małe dziecko w środku kąpieli, cały przemoczony do suchej nitki i z kwaśną miną, jak już. Ta myśl sprawia, że Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy bierze Louisa za łokieć i pomaga mu wyjść poza zasięg fal. - Być może powinieneś poczekać z próbowaniem pływać, dopóki nie opanujesz chodzenia - mówi uprzejmie.

Louis po prostu wtyka nos w powietrze i pociąga nosem obojętnie. - Nie potrzebuję żadnej praktyki w pływaniu - protestuje. - P-pływałem-m całe moje życi-cie, k-k-kretynie. - Riposta jest znacznie tłumiona przez szczękanie zębami, całe jego ciało drżało jak woda przeciągała chłodne nocne powietrze po jego skórze.

\- Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiada Harry wyrozumiale, walcząc ze stłumieniem przewróceniem oczami. - Chciałbyś może pójść do środka? Gdzieś, gdzie jest cieplej?

\- Zgoda, zabierz mnie do twojego domu. - Louis krzyżuje ręce na klatce piersiowej w geście, który prawdopodobnie miał być wymagający, ale naprawdę jest bardziej wzruszający niż cokolwiek innego, biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki jego ciało trzęsło się gwałtownie od zimna.

Harry mruga na niego, ta istota, która wciąć jest tak dziwna, nawet w pełnym ludzkim ciele, i odnajduje swoją koszulę na piasku i oferują ją Louisowi. - Proszę, załóż to - mówi delikatnie - to zablokuje większy wietrzyk. Możesz też mieć moje buty. Są one poniekąd denerwujące, kiedy mają w sobie piasek, ale ogrzeją twoje stopy przynajmniej.

Przez chwilę Louis tylko stoi tam mrugając na koszulkę w swoich rękach i buty w tych Harry’ego, aż w końcu spogląda nieśmiało na wyższego chłopaka. - Eee, stamtąd skąd pochodzę, my naprawdę nie nosimy koszul, Lub butów, skoro- wiesz, płetwy i wszystko. Jak …?

\- Och, racja - rumieni się Harry, ustawiając buty powrotem na piasku i bierze ostrożnie koszulkę od Louisa. - Pozwól sobie pomóc. Jeśli po prostu włożysz ręce tutaj-

To trwa kilka minut, Harry ubierający Louisa, pokazując mu jak wciskać guziki do dziurek i trzymając go w pionie, kiedy wchodził w buty, który Harry potem zawiązał dla niego. Koszula zwisa do połowy ud na jego mniejszej posturze, która ciągle pozostawiała jego nogi wystawione na wiatr, ale lepsze to niż nic. Harry zaczyna prowadzić ich przez plażę w kierunku świateł miasta, sam dygotał, jednakże miał spodnie, które mają przemoczone nogawki do kolan.

 - Twój dom jest bardzo daleko? - zadaje pytanie szatyn, jak miasto rośnie, będąc coraz bliżej, owijając ramiona wokół siebie dla ciepła.

\- Nie, mieszkam tuż przy wodzie - odpowiada Harry. - Jestem rybakiem, więc lubię być blisko doków. Ta chałupa, właśnie tam, jest moja.

„Chałupa” jest naprawdę najlepszym słowem, aby to opisać, tyci budynek zrobiony ze zniszczonego drewna umiejscowiony na jakichś skałach w drodze powrotnej z morza. Jest wystarczająco przytulny, jak Louis widzi, kiedy przychodzą i Harry otwiera drzwi. Nieco mały, być może, ale tylko pozwala ciepłu ich ciał rozprzestrzenić się szybciej.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie w domu - oferuje Harry, jak zaczyna rozpalać ogień w małym dołku w pobliżu środka pokoju. Potrzebna mu minuta do uzyskania płomienia, ale kiedy to robi, spogląda w górę, znajdując Louisa ciągle stojącego niezręcznie. - Jestem pewien, że nie chcesz być już w wilgotnych ubraniach.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - To mi nie przeszkadza, właściwie. Jest zbyt sucho poza oceanem.

\- Wiem, skąd pochodzisz - mówi Harry dyplomatycznie. - Będziesz chory, jeśli zostaniesz w mokrych ubraniach i chodzić dookoła w zimnie, jakkolwiek.

\- Och, dobrze, zatem, nie dąsaj się na mnie - narzeka Louis. Wyciąga jedną stopę do Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się delikatnie i klęka, rozwiązując pierwszego buta, a potem drugiego. Jednocześnie jak jest wolny od butów, Louis ciągnie za brzeg koszuli i szarpie ją w górę, przeciągając przez głowę. - Och. Masz rację, tak jest lepiej - mówi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zaczekaj, dam ci jakieś suche ubrania. - Harry ma nadzieję, że słabe światło chałupy i blask ognia schowa jego rumieniec, jak ponownie odwraca wzrok od nagiej postaci Louisa.

\- Po co? Jest tutaj teraz dosyć ciepło, właściwie, nie sądzę, że potrzebuję coś.

\- Cóż, wciąż możesz zakryć swoje części. - Nie ma oświetlenia na świecie, które mogłoby ukryć teraz jego rumieniec.

Ale Louis po prostu mruga na niego z zakłopotaniem, kiedy on odwraca się, oferując świeże ubrania. - Części? Co części?

\- Części używane do seksu - odpowiada Harry z płonącą twarzą. Brak iskry zrozumienia na twarzy Louisa, i coś w rodzaju strachu kwitnie w jelitach Harry’ego. - To znaczy, jak wy- syreny -jak robicie małe syrenie dzieci?

\- Więc, to poniekąd… to skomplikowane, prawdę mówiąc. Nie w sposób w jaki ludzie je robią, wiem o tym dużo - mówi Louis niewyraźnie, podnosząc brwi w rozbawieniu. - Wydaje się, że tak jakby ludzkie sposoby są nieskuteczne, ale nieważne. Teraz może się mylę, ale nie jest to jednak tak, że bierze się mężczyznę i kobietę do robienia dzieci, nawet dla ludzi?

\- Tak, oni -tak. Mężczyzna i kobieta uprawiają seks, a potem- tak. - _Genialnie._

\- Cóż, to nie powinno być problemu - mówi prosto Louis, rzucając oferowane przez Harry’ego ubrania na mały stół i idzie usadowić się na łóżku. - Jeśli nie możemy zrobić dzieci, dlaczego mielibyśmy się zakrywać?

\- Bo seks nie jest tylko do robienia dzieci, odczuwasz to… dobrze. Ludzie robią to również dla przyjemności fizycznej. - To jest to, ta rzecz, która zakończy Harry’ego; zażenowanie z tego samotnego momentu jest wystarczająco działające.

\- Nawet pomiędzy mężczyzną i mężczyzną?

\- Lub kobietą i kobietą. Wszystko zależy kto, kogo pociąga - mamrocze Harry. Znajdujesz kogoś, kto cię pociąga, że chcesz uprawiać z tym kimś seks i robisz to. Nie zawsze musi to być dla rozmnażania.

Louisowi wydaje się zająć to dużo minut na myślenie o tym, wciąż siedział na łóżku z nogami zwisającymi po bokach i podnosząc głowę w rozmyślaniu. - Zgoda - mówi po chwili. - Okej. Harry, uprawiajmy seks.

Szczęka Harry’ego musiała uderzyć o podłogę, opadła, otwierając się tak szybko. - Prze-przepraszam?

\- Uważam, że jesteś bardzo przystojny, jak na człowieka - mówi spokojnie Louis. - Uważasz, że ja też jestem atrakcyjny?

Blask ognia migotał na jego skórze i tańczył w jego oczach, i Harry czuje szarpnięcie w dole brzucha. - Bardzo.

 - Doskonale! Więc oboje znajdujemy w sobie nawzajem atrakcyjność, i chciałbym uprawiać z tobą seks. Tak to działa, prawda? Tak, jak powiedziałeś? Dalej, zatem, pokaż mi, dlaczego ludzie muszą przejść przez te wszystkie problemy, aby powstrzymać się od robienia dzieci.

Odmowa jest na czubku języka Harry’ego, ponieważ Louis jest po prostu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wystarczająco niewinny, że jest to trochę zbyt łatwe do uwierzenia, że on chce tego. Ale potem Louis trochę bezmyślnie chowa w dłoni swojego penisa, jakby swędziało go tam, ale nie wie jak się podrapać, i Harry czuje, że jego postanowienia od razu się skruszyły.

\- To odczuwa się nieprawdopodobnie - obiecuje z uśmieszkiem, jak pokonuje drogę przez pokój do szatyna. - Mogę sprawić to jako nieprawdopodobne uczucie dla ciebie.

\- Więc zrób to, zatem - odpowiada prosto Louis, to szarpie Harry’ego w dół w jego stronę i układa ich wargi w pocałunku.

Jeśli Harry oczekiwał Louisa będącego tak niezdarnym całuśnikiem jak on jest w chodzeniu, z pewnością okazał się być w błędzie, po sposobie w jaki Louis bierze go szturmem. Jego usta są łagodne na Harrym, ale niepewne, drażniąc z naciskiem, zanim poruszył ustami bruneta otwierając je własnymi i wrzucił swój język do środka, smakując go.

\- Boże, jesteś fantastycznym całuśnikiem - mruknął szybko Harry, chętnie wracając do całowania. Popycha delikatnie ramię Louisa aż położył się plecami na łóżku, potem klęka nad nim na rękach i kolanach.

Zadowolone małe westchnięcie wyrywa się Louisowi jak ssie pulchną dolną wargę Harry’ego. - Syreny mają wargi, wiesz. Całujemy się. - Z tego doświadczenia wiedział, że Louis _dużo_ się całował, ale nie silił się na przerwanie ruchów ich warg, by powiedzieć tak. Zamiast tego przebiega jedną ręką w dół brzucha chłopaka ciepłą dłonią powoli schodząc w dół, aż w końcu owija ją dookoła na w pół-twardego penisa Louisa. Usta niebieskookiego od razu zwalniają i ręka, która pracowała we włosach Stylesa, zaciska się boleśnie. - Nie masz jednego z tych, jakkolwiek, jasna _cholera_.

Teraz to Harry jest tym, który jest zadowolony z siebie, pompując powoli ręką w górę i w dół długości Louisa i czuł go natychmiast twardniejącego. - Brak penisa? Poważnie, jak wy robicie małe syrenie dzieci?

\- Czy teraz naprawdę jest czas na lekcje, Harry? - Louis wyniośle zadaje pytanie, głosem łamiącym się w środku imienia mężczyzny.

Jest to jedynie parę sekund namysłu dla Harry’ego, aby podjąć, że nie, to na pewno nie jest czas na lekcje. Nie, kiedy Louis owija się dookoła niego z każdym pociągnięciem i dyszy mu do ucha, zaczynając kręcić się z podniecenia pod Harrym. Nie, kiedy ich usta znajdują się mokre nawzajem i Louis gryzie wargę Harry’ego ze skomleniem.

Potem Harry się wycofuje, musi, bo powietrze w zgięciu szyi Louisa jest odurzające i potrzebuje kilku dobry haustów tlenu, aby się uspokoić. Dużo to jednak nie pomaga, bo jak się wycofuje, oczy Louisa drgają, otwierając się i wygląda na tak kompletnie rozbitego, że Harry od razu wraca ustami do skóry Louisa. Wytacza ścieżkę w dół gardła chłopaka i przez klatkę piersiową, musnął zębami stwardniałe sutki w drodze do wzięcia końcówki penisa Louisa w usta.

Louis nie wydaje się mieć coś mądrego do powiedzenia. Miał jedną rękę na ustach, gryząc knykcie z oczami ciasno zamkniętymi i oddychając płytko, podczas gdy druga kontynuowała ściskanie włosów zielonookiego. Jego biodra podrygiwały zaledwie trochę, ale nie szarpały się w górę, a Harry pozwala swojej wolnej ręce błąkać się po udach Louisa, jego brzuchu, krzywiźnie jego boku. Ma on miękką skórę, napięte mięśnie i podskakiwał, kiedy Harry przeciągał w dół dalej po jego penisie, oddech zaciął się jak biadolenie zmienia się w jęczenie i łuk jego pleców bardzo nieznacznie unosi się z łóżka.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? - pyta Harry, kiedy wycofuje się, czując ogromną ilość śliny i coś, co smakuje jak preejakulat na jego dolnej wardze.

\- Czuję się niesamowicie - bełkota Louis w potwierdzeniu, pociera ręką fragment włosów Harry’ego przez swój brzuszek. Jakkolwiek syrenie dzieci się robi, to wszystko wydaje się być bardzo nowym dla Louisa. Harry łapie się na zastanawianiu, czy on kiedykolwiek wcześniej miał orgazm, czy kiedykolwiek nauczył się rozpoznawać ten śmieszny rodzaj bólu rosnący w jego pępku.

Ta myśl wysłała w odpowiedzi małą energię przyjemności przez niego i Harry przesuwa swoje biodra i decyduje, że nadszedł czas na trochę więcej. Odpycha się w górę od materaca i idzie do swojej szafki, wraca do łóżka z butelką olejku. Louis daje pojemnikowi zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale nie pyta, tylko szczęśliwie owija ręce dookoła ramion Harry’ego, kiedy on klęka ponad Louisem, całując go jeszcze raz.

Nie komentuje albo sposobu Harry’ego kapiącego olejkiem na niektóre palce albo sposobu pozostawiania śliskiej trasy, kiedy przesuwa nimi w dół po jego penisie, pomiędzy udami drażniąc jego dziurkę. Wydaje ciche westchnienie, gdy Harry pcha koniuszek palca do środka, ale to tylko sprawia, że brunet chce scałować ten hałas bez wytchnienia.

Biorą to powoli, Harry łatwo dokłada palce do wnętrza, jeden po drugim, wystarczająco delikatnie, że Louis nigdy tak bardzo nie wykrzywiał się na najście. Zamiast tego, łapie i przesuwa ręką w dół z przodu spodni Harry’ego, owijając ją wokół jego penisa i zaczynając ciągnąc go tak, jak Harry robił to z nim. Jego ruchy są niezdarne, niedoświadczone, zbyt suchy, dopóki Harry nie skopuje spodni i proponuje mu trochę olejku do nawilżenia jego dłoni. Odtąd pozwala odgłosom Harry’ego prowadzić się, eksperymentując z ruchami dłoni, aż czuł, że uda Harry’ego zaczynają się trząść po obu jego stronach.

W końcu Harry wyciąga trzy palce z  ciasnego uścisku Louisa, szturchając kolanami o wnętrze Louisa. - Rozszerz nogi - mruczy bez tchu, drżąc, kiedy szatyn robi to natychmiast i wicher motyli wybucha w jego brzuchu. - Powiedz mi, jeśli boli, okej? - pyta jak przygotowuje się do wejścia w Louisa.

\- Myślałem, że miałem to odczuwać niesamowicie, nie boleśnie - kpi Louis, podpowiedzią jest tylko obawa w jego głosie.

\- Tak będzie, jeśli się rozluźnisz - odpowiada Harry z krótkim śmiechem.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy Harry zaczyna wciskać się w niego, ciągle spokojny jak Harry pchał do przodu, aż są razem na tym samym poziomie. Harry wyciągnął się powoli do tyłu i potem jeszcze raz, tym razem wepchnął, wyciskając powietrz z płuc Louisa. Dyszał cicho jak jego uda zacisnęły się dookoła Harry’ego, kostki krzyżując za jego plecami.

Jest niemal boleśnie naciągnięty. - Rozluźnij się - mruczy Harry jak przejeżdża nosem wzdłuż obojczyka Louisa. - Rozluźnij się - mruczy jak przebiega uspakajająco palcami przez mokre od morza włosy. - Rozluźnij się.

Ostatecznie Louis robi to, ciało rozluźniło się wystarczająco, pozwalając Harry’emu ruszać się trochę swobodniej, rytmicznie kołysząc biodrami w chłopaku, aż te ruchy zaczęły sprawiać, że Louis wzdychał z przyjemności, jedną rękę trzymając na ramieniu Harry’ego, a drugą trzymając jego twarz, utrzymując usta Harry’ego blisko, więc kiedy tylko ma przytomny umysł, pamięta, że nigdy nie chce przestawać całować Harry’ego, ten mężczyzna jest właśnie tam dla niego, by przycisnąć swoje usta do jego.

Nie jest to długo, nim niebieskooki kręci się stając się wyraźnym, jego plecy wyginają się do pchnięć Harry’ego i wbija paznokcie w opaloną skórę mężczyzny z ostrością. Jęczy, kiedy Loczek przenosi rękę w dół, zaciskając pięść na jego penisie, szorstko i szybko. - Boże, to jest- - stara się powiedzieć Louis, oblizując wargi, kiedy zabrakło mu słów. - To jest tak- drogi Boże, to uczucie- Harry!

\- Tak, dalej, pozwól sobie dojść - nuci Harry, pieprząc go szybciej. - Pozwól sobie dojść dla mnie.

Louis miał właśnie obrazić się z frustracji, bo co to w ogóle _znaczy_ , gdy nagłe uczucie napięcia rośnie w jego podołku, skoro po raz pierwszy Harry pocałował go w wzwód, czując się jakby miał wybuchnąć, a to sprawia, że zaciska się mocno wokół Harry’ego jak jego penis drga w dłoni chłopaka. Coś ciepłego rozprzestrzenia się na jego brzuchu, podczas gdy jego głowa nadal się kręci, a Harry pieje z zachwytu.

 To oszałamiające dla Harry’ego, czuć orgazm Louisa przebiegający przez każdą cześć jego ciała i namawiając go do dziwnej ludzkiej euforii, zmuszając go już, by wiedział. Harry ledwo ma samokontrolę do trzymania się aż Louis relaksuje się po wstrząsach, zanim wyciąga i chowa twarz w ramieniu szatyna, gryząc słoną skórę tam, jak jego ręka lata w górę i w dół na jego penisie i rozlewa się na brzuchu Louisa z jękiem, który sprawia, że mężczyzna pod nim drży.

Jest wiele wysiłku towarzyszącemu upewnianiu się, że kiedy upada, Harry robi to z boku Louisa, zamiast bezpośrednio na biedaka. „Nieskutecznie być może - sapnął cicho - ale warte dodatkowego wysiłku”.

 - To ma teraz sens - przytakuje Louis, uśmiech w jego głosie jest oczywisty, nawet z zamkniętymi oczami Harry’ego. - Masz bardzo ładne części… widzę, dlaczego powinno się je zakrywać. Są bardzo rozpraszające. - Harry wyszczekuje śmiech, ale jest to zbyt głośne na tę chwilę, więc klepie dłonią usta i pozwala leżeć temu przez dłuższą chwilę, jak ich dwójka cicho oddycha, te ich gnające serca, razem zwalniając.

Jedną ze szczupłych rąk Louis podchodzi w górę, szarpie te dużo większą Harry’ego z dala od jego ust i przyciąga do swoich, by mógł wycisnąć pocałunek na dłoni Harry’ego. - Jak mam się dostać do domu, Harry? - szepce smutno.

Pytanie sprawia, że serce chłopaka opada. Dom, oczywiście. Miejsce daleko stąd, gdzie Louis książę Sirene należał i on, Harry z nadbrzeża, nie należy. - Może musisz przebywać poza domem aż do ponownego zachodu słońca - sugeruje, choć pomysł ten rani go po prostu bardziej niż trochę. - Lub może na odwrót, może musisz zostać w morzu, aż do wschodu słońca.

\- Może - duma cicho Louis jak przygląda się sufitowi. - To ma sens, jak sądzę. Ale tak czy inaczej, nie ma pośpiechu. Jestem pewien, że królestwo przetrwa, jeśli chcę zostać na lądzie przez chwilę.

Harry próbuje zignorować sposób w jaki jego pierś trochę się rozluźnia. - Nie będą za tobą tęsknić? - pyta z powagą.

Louis tylko zwiesza głowę na bok, aby na niego spojrzeć. - Nie będziesz za mną tęsknić?

To niemal na pewno miał być żart, ale całuje go na _tak,_ w każdym razie, wargi pewne i kojące i pełne nadziei naprzeciw tych Louisa. - Nie ma pośpiechu, zatem - zgadza się cicho. - W ogóle nie ma pośpiechu.

* * *

*gra słów **drop** \- upaść, **drop in** \- wpadać z wizytą do kogoś

**Author's Note:**

> Mokrego dingusa moje skarby :)


End file.
